Picture Perfect
by Book.Crazed.Girl
Summary: The war has changed everyone, especially Hermione. Slowly her friends drift away, and her eye gets caught more than once by an attractive blonde Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop at the station and I stepped off the train, looking up at the castle where i grew up.I sighed and muttered, "It's about time, finally." Briefly I began to walk towards the school without checking to make sure my friends were behind me. They were being simply ridiculous, arguing with me _about myself _the whole way here. Really, I was in no mood to talk to them.

During the war, maybe afterwards, I had changed. I was no longer Hermione Jean Granger bookworm extraordinaire. No, now I was someone better, someone who wouldn't just look away as she got pushed to the ground. In fact, I dare someone to do it. I would just absolutely love the look on their face when I get back up and then shove them to the ground. Who knows, I might even add in a little extra kick for fun. My love for books had all but vanished, for what good was reading about something when you could be doing it instead? Live life as if you're going to die tomorrow, is my new motto. And trust me, I intend to get everything I can from this life. Thank god I changed too, because now that I have _finally_ discovered the art of beauty products I must say, I look hot. My once bushy untamable (yet managed to be tamed) hair now falls in chocolate ringlets to my waist, my eyes ringed with kohl and my too slender body has filled out in all the right places. Judging by the looks I've already gotten, I must look really good today.

After my relationship with Ronald (I simply refuse to call him Ron anymore) ended, I turned to muggle boys to comfort me. After a wild, long summer, I came back a new girl. In fact, that was exactly what the boys were arguing with me about on the train. Since I was a petite girl that needed "saving" all the time I was supposed to be perfect. Which was another way of saying, I was supposed to have no mind and follow the men around like a good little girl. Apparently I'm not even _allowed_ to act like a girl, and wear clothing that reveals any skin at all. I roll my eyes as that thought came to mind, I was wearing a v-neck tank top and skinny jeans for Merlin's sake! Hell, going into the castle I even glance to my left and see Parkinson, practically drooling after Malfoy, wearing something I wouldn't even dream of wearing. Well maybe I would dream of it, I thought, quietly giggling to myself.

I arrive at the Great Hall and promptly sat down on one end of the Gryffindor table. A few seconds pass and Harry and Ronald sit down opposite my discussing chess or quidditch or such. Thankfully I developed a real knack at ignoring people this summer, and quickly tune them out. I glance around the room and it honestly seems almost empty. The war had torn apart families and i guess many of my classmates decided to stay at home an extra year or start jobs now. Only around nine Gryffindors, six Slytherins, four Hufflepuffs, and eight Ravenclaws were in their seventh year along with me. Only Ron, Harry, Lavender, Paravati and Neville were those i actually knew. Though i do know Ginny though, and she seems friendly enough. Even though shes a year younger I'm sure Ginny is going to spend every second she can with her new, "simply amazing" as she put it, boyfriend. Who happened to be one of my best friends Harry. I honestly did not see it.

"Attention, attention students." McGonagalls voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I stare up at her for a second before letting my eyes wander yet again. Unfortunately they seem to land on a surprisingly handsome blond lad across the hall. Who just happens to be my arch nemesis and is staring directly back into my eyes with his piercing grey ones.

"..all seventh year students will be in the same class together the whole year seeing as there is only twenty-eight of you." I snap my head up to face McGonagall, a whole year with ferret-faced Malfoy? Merlin's beard, this was going to be terrible. Across the table I hear Ronald come to the same conclusion as he whispers, "bloody hell." The Head Mistress continues to ramble on about nothing important and soon food appears before us. I start helping myself to mashed potatoes before I even utter a word to the boys and when I do it's the words, "you ready to say you're sorry now?"

Both Harry and Ronald look sheepish but Ginny just gets annoyed and says to me, "Why on earth should they apologize? They were just providing the facts so you don't make an even bigger fool of yourself by dressing like a total slut." She ends this with a glare but I just raise a single perfect eyebrow. Okay, never mind being friendly, I already know I will not like this girl one bit. I glance over her and smirk quickly thinking of a comeback. "Would you like to say that again? Miss I'm so conservative. Ginny, we all know you aren't wearing anything underneath that robe, the way you've been leaning over to Harry all night like a tramp makes it oh so obvious. So I repeat would you like to say that again?" I actually had no clue if any of that was right, in fact I didn't even realise Ginny was sitting next to us. The way her cheeks flamed up red though just confirms the lie. Who knew, I made an observation and made an educated guess in a matter of seconds all with my little ol' brain power. Guess being a complete bookworm comes in handy. Ronald's mouth is hanging open in almost a comical way and I can't help but burst out laughing. Which of course causes everyone else around us to start laughing as well which honestly probably doesn't help the situation.

Ginny ran out of the hall, tears rolling down her cheeks and the big doors slam shut. I look around and, crap they are glaring at me. "So.. um.. sorry?", I manage to make out. Harry just shakes his head and says, "we're really not the ones you should be say sorry to Hermione." I roll my eyes at this and if possible he glares even more.

"Well this has been fun but I'm going to go to the common room, i guess I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that I stand up and walk away, swiftly brushing through the Great Hall doors and into the long hallway ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking swiftly, I was trying so hard to be quite in the middle of the night. While I was sure no one else was up you never know who is watching in Hogwarts. As I made my way to the kitchens I thought about just how many other rules I was most likely going to break this year. I was already breaking on the night we came back. Then again, I don't really care. Though technically it wasn't my fault my stomach had woken me at 2 am. It was Ginny's. She just had to go and cry like a little baby, and of course I wasn't going to just stick around and listen to my friends complain how I had ruined _their_ evening. Merlin no, so now I had to sneak to the kitchens to satisfy my hunger.

I heard footsteps walking towards me, just as I saw the kitchen door in the distance. I guess I can wait a little longer, I thought as I pressed my back into the wall and all but disappeared in the dramatic shadows. Soon two voices were heard echoing through the hall.

"Can you believe it? I almost thought I needed my eyes checked when I first saw her." The first voice drawled out slowly creeping towards her. For some reason it chilled me straight through the bone but also send a wave of pleasure racing through my heart. The wave however, was squashed as the second voice replied, "Oh come on Draco, she's still a stupid little know-it all". Bloody hell, of all the people I might run into, it has to be Malfoy. By the sound of the other voice, and knowing who's that ferrets friends, she could tell it was Zabini too. Fantastic, two vile little Slytherins coming my way.

"Oh, stop your worrying Blaise, nothing will come of it. Trust me." Says Malfoy as they come into view. I try to make myself as small as possible not even daring to think of what would happen if they caught me. I heard Zabini faintly snicker, "trust you? Says the person who has spent the last three fucking hours talking about her! I don't think so, you've even kept me up with all this nonsense." I guess Malfoy found a new girl, hopefully he'll treat her better than the last 80 billion girls that have landed themselves in his bed. "Oh please, you know me. And after all she is still a dirty little mudblood."

They had retreated out of the hall but I barely noticed. I slid down the wall and collapsed on the ground. Dirty little mudblood, dirty little mudblood, mudblood mudblood mudblood. I couldn't think of anyone else he called that. Zabini also said she was a know-it all. Oh Merlin, it had to be me. Why, oh why me? I mean he is very very _very_ attractive, but it was Malfoy! The twitching, bouncing ferret! How could he ever like me? Well what if he's changed as well, maybe he is someone capable of loving someone else now. _Someone like you, _a little voice in the back of my mind whispered. I shook my head, for goodness sake he even got me rambling to myself. No, i will not let him worm his way into my mind, he still is, and forever will be, an absolute git. With this I stood up and finally made my way to the kitchens.

By the time I got out of bed, breakfast was already halfway over. I raced, putting my hair quickly into a ponytail and swiping a little concealer under the eyes, and eyeliner. Running, i burst through the Great Hall doors and quickly sat at the end of the table trying to get as much food in me as possible.

"Merlin, Hermione. You're eating like me. Which is not a good thing." Ron says as he sits across from me, while Harry sneaks in beside me. Apparently they had forgiven me, and I had been the last to know. I look up and roll my eyes, whatever I was hungry. That late night trip just wasn't enough. Trying to make conversation I ask, "so what did you two do last night?" Wrong question i guess since they both freeze up.

"We were comforting Ginny, since you were so mean to her last night." Harry responds with a glare that would have old Voldy shivering in his grave. So friendship off, again. Merlin these boys had bi-polar disorders I swear. I shrugged and looked around, trying to find something, anything, that would hold my attention. Soon though I found myself again in the gaze of mysterious silver eyes. I wonder.. NO! Hermione, I scold myself, do not, i repeat do not, let your mind wander like that! I jerk my eyes away from his and stare at my food until sealed envelopes float their way down to land beside each student.

I took a deep breath before opening mine. Please, please, please be good.. crap. Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Ancient Runes. Good classes, but all of them happened to be advanced classes. Why did I have to be so smart? That wasn't the thing that was bothering me though, it was the fact that all of my classes were with Slytherins except for History of Magic, which seemed to be all Ravenclaws. Thank Merlin for that one class. I look up, yet again meeting that ferrets stare, yes, this was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting in potions all by myself is miserable, it being the last class of the day didn't help either. Of course Harry was here but he was sitting with Neville. Ronald, being himself, didn't make it into advanced potions. So now, here I am trying desperately to pay attention to our new teacher. Professor Slughorn was back, which was great because I am pretty sure he likes me about the same amount I like him. Which was a small insignificant amount.

To make matters even better, Malfoy was in my class. Heck, I'm almost positive he's in all of my classes except Magic of History. In the corner of my eye, I see him staring at me. Making no attempt to cover it up too. As always he knows every answer and constantly gets points for Slytherin. Then there's also the fact that, whenever Slughorn asks a question and I don't put up my hand, everyone looks at me like the most constant thing in their life was taken away. Honestly people, I wasn't that much of a know-it all. Was I? Oh dear Merlin, I'd have to be for them to look at me like that. Now at least I know why people only talked to me about homework. I was such a, well, nerd.

I suppose everyone expects me to at least be a girly-girl now. Maybe I should go running around in the flowers outside or maybe! I can do what I've been dreaming of doing all along.. Finally, now I've changed I can go gossip with Lavender about all the dirty little things shes been doing with Ronald! KIDDING! I hate that good for nothing too faced-

" , are you feeling alright today? You have been acting peculiar lately and I'm worried something is wrong.." Professor Slughorn burst my bubble with that annoying comment of his.

"Why of course I'm fine Professor, I was simply just allowing the other kids to learn what you are teaching, since I already know" I stated simply even though it was a complete lie. I had no clue what he was even talking about, but it seemed to be an acceptable answer as he and several students nodded their heads trying to comfort themselves on the fact that I was supposedly still a bookworm. Honestly, was half the class retarded? I mean, come on. This is even the advanced placement class..

I glance desperately at my watch. Tick tick tick. Seriously? Another ten boring minutes left. I try to pay attention I really do, my eye starts to twitch I'm staring so hard at Slughorn. Concentrate, you can do this Hermione. Something about a..potion? Merlin, this was going nowhere. I collapsed back into my seat, having given up the relief is instantaneous. I was just not meant to be a good student obviously, I sigh and look at my watch. Then of course I groan so loud everyone turns to look at me. Nine minutes to go. Tick tick tick..

After a while the students turn all around except, you guessed it, Malfoy. What does he want? Well, i guess it was me but still, that just doesn't make sense. I recline in my seat and write a quick note, then casually flick in Malfoys direction. _What are you staring at, ferret? _No need to say whom it was from obviously. With a fast glance I can see he's looking at it with a slight frown. Ha! Probably thought I couldn't see him. Stupid ferr..

Ouch! The heck just hit my head? I look into my lap and see the rolled parchment. Bloody hell, he actually responded to that? I unroll it and scan it. _Feisty aren't we Granger? If you must know, I'm looking for something for tell whether or not you're an impersonator. P.S. That's Mr. Ferret to you. _

Impersonator?! Wow, is he really that dim-minded? And I do believe he was flirting with me in the end.. What in Merlin's baggy underpants has this world come to? I turned and shot a _WTF?_ look at Malfoy. I don't he got it though, stupid pure-blood.

_Riiiiing ring ring._

Oh thank heavens this class is finished. My lips molded into a sarcastic grin, _isn't this just going to be the best class, like ever? _I quietly giggle even in my mind I sounded like Brown for a moment there. I rush to pack all my stuff hoping to dodge my friends and slip into my dorm alone. I basically run out of the class and right when I'm tasting freedom I crash into a hard solid body. Of course I happen to fall down like a house of cards in a thunder storm, so I'm on the floor when Malfoys voice is heard.

"Clumsy as ever I see. Well get up Granger, don't just sit there like a lump." I'm in a bit of shock though so before I can comprehend anything I'm lifted to my feet and my stuff is thrust into my hands.

"Be careful next time, Hermione." He says while our eyes make contact. OhMyGosh his eyes sparked with silver. Why have I never been this close to him before? Its so nice.. My insides shiver before I shake my head and forget the previous thoughts. "Whatever Malfoy," I say as a brush past him and onto the Gryffindor stairs never sparing a glance back. I will never think of that ferret that way again. Ever! I nodded with resolve and quickly found my way to the portrait and in a matter of minutes I was snuggled up in my covers for a brief moment of peace.

Later that night though, he was all I could think about. How hard his chest was and how easily he picked up and of course, the minor fact he called me HER-FREAKING-MIONE! ..but no, I promised myself, I will not fall for his Slytherin charm. There is just simply no way. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry and Ronald had apparently forgiven me yet again. That though, isn't that unusual lately so no cause for alarm. Heading to double charms with them was not a walk in the park though. The entire, and I mean entire, time they were being obnoxiously loud and play shoving each other into walls and other childish things. Did they always act like this? My mouth dropped in horror, did I act like this? Can't blame anyone for not liking me then, I was one of the guys.. Truly and fully.

We arrived at the massive doors for charms, how on earth did Professor Flitwick open those doors? I struggled a little to open it like any regular person would but of course right when our trio stepped through Ronald just had to say, "Next time let us open the door OK Hermione? You seemed like you needed a little help."

"Actually, I think I am fine just on my own." I rolled my eyes and sat down in the nearest chair. In my side view I could see them look at each other with worried expressions. Quickly they sat next to me, glancing constantly at me and searching the room for "predators". Like I was a helpless little bunny or something.

"Honestly guys, I can take care of myself", I say with a sigh. I was just sick of this really. The whole morning they had been treating me like I was a porcelain doll, lifting the juice jug, opening doors, staring down anyone who came near, and of course not letting me out of their sights.

Harry glanced at me and responded, "we just don't want you to get hurt". Ronald nodded in agreement, I wasn't getting out this routine anytime soon it seemed. I gave up for the time being as the Professor walked in the door. He opened that little dwarf mouth of his and in an instant I was gone from this world and into my own.

Skriiiieeeeeech. The huge doors snapped me out of my daydreams and as I turned I could see Malfoy stumbling into the classroom. I almost looked away until I notice that his hair wasn't its normal sheen and his eye had a large gross blue-black bruise swelling almost to the point of causing the eye to shut. To think of it, I hadn't seen him all day.

"Sorry Professor. It won't happen again," he says with a slight glare towards me and sits down. Why on earth was he glaring at me? I turn to Harry and Ronald to see them smirking at each other and giving an air high-five. My mouth opened in shock, they did this?

"Why?", my mouth managed to say. I was expecting some long explanation with how it was Malfoy who provoked them and how they didn't want to hurt them but it was only way to get away. Something like that I could have easily forgiven, it would have been a believable Malfoy move. All i got however was, "we saw him push you."

"I can't believe you boys! I ran into him! What is wrong with you?! I don't even need any help OK? I manage fine on my own!" I started to huff as I finished and glared at the two boys who had supposedly 'defended my honour'. I honestly couldn't believe them, what on Earth did they think they were doing?

"Now don't get all huffy Hermione, at least now you'll be left alone. Safe and sound just like you should be." States Ronald. I roll my eyes and fight the urge to hit him. "We were just making sure you don't get hurt." Says Harry. That was it, the last straw was gone. Quickly I pack up my books and get out of my seat before I can question my decisions. I try to look casual as I stroll to the seat next to Malfoy, sit down and drop my book bag with a large thud. Everyone was staring at me but I didn't dare look around, instead I stared straight at the Professor and calmly asked if we could resume the lesson.

Flitwick let out a nervous little cough before looking away and began talking about who knows again. I doze out and pull out a notebook and start doodling. My picture started out as a pretty flower but soon, as thoughts came to me of what I just did, it transformed into an ugly, angry, black blob. Probably what the boys thought about me now I thought with a smile.

"You should probably take notes." I jumped as Malfoy breathed down my neck and into my ear. My eyes flicked to his for a moment but after a second I just shrugged.

"I'll take 'em when I need them." I respond. He slightly snickers, "Do you even know what we are talking about?". I tried, I really did, to focus on what the Professor was saying but after a few minutes I sighed and shook my head. He actually frowned a little at that, but that might have just been his face.

"Well well, it seems the little book worm has grown up into something oh so much better." He says as his mouth rearranges into a smirk.

"Basically", was all I said as made eye contact again and raised an eyebrow daring him to speak again. Then I once again face the front of the room and stared at the Professor trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for why someone could be so small. I really couldn't think of any. I looked at my watch, it seemed like the hands were tormenting me by going so slow. I still had another period after this I realized. I looked at the table contemplating if I could hit it hard enough with my head that it would cause me to leave class for the day. I was ready to do it, clenched my hands on the desk and leaned back so I could get good acceleration, then Malfoy just had to ruin it by sliding a piece of paper onto my desk.

_Are you alright? It seems as though you are in pain.. ~D. _I rolled my eyes, really did he think I didn't know who just gave me that piece of paper. I'm not that dim-witted I though. I grabbed a quill and quickly jotted down '_I am in pain'. _

Malfoy actually snickered a little when he saw what I wrote which caused me to produce a little smile.

_Guess you won't want to play a game then. ~D. _I stared at the page for a split second. Could be interesting, I thought, might make the boredom go away.

_I never said that. Name it. _I wrote back swift, eager to get on with the program. My insides were eating themselves because I was so bored. It was quite honestly causing me pain. Charms.. what a joke. To have them in a double block advanced? Death, it was bad enough by itself and regular. Come on Malfoy, where is the piece of paper? I look at him and he's simply staring at me. Then he smirks and jots down the saviour to my boredom.

_Question game. I ask then you ask, repeat. You have to answer truthfully. I start. What's your favorite colour? ~D. _Quite tame for a Malfoy but it made me smile. I remember playing it all the time as a little kid.

_Red, of course. Favorite food? _With that the rest of potions melted away. Who knew Malfoy could be so nice? The questions never became rude and some answers even got a little laugh from me. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I smiled across the room at Malfoy when he sauntered into potions late, yet again. He quickly smirked in my direction but turned and looked at Zabini, trying to hide the evidence of what he just did. I suppose you could say we were... acquaintances. Not yet friends, but definitely getting there. We still sat together in Charms slowly piecing together each others lives.

I began to realize in the last two weeks that Malfoys life was nothing like I had expected. His father was honestly an evil, evil man. Through the entire War, I was along with everyone in Gryffindor, comfortably blind to the other side. Never thinking once that anyone didn't want to be there and that families could be so cruel within such a "pure" and "noble" bloodline. I really didn't blame Draco for hating us.

Oh god... I just called him Draco. Well this is an interesting turn of events.

"Vic, we have a problem" I turned to my seat partner to say.

"Oh no.. is this about that gorgeous blondie who's staring at you?" Victoria Murray spoke in a heavy American accent and gave a little wink with a glittery black covered eyelid. I whipped my head around to check if he was looking but of course as soon as Vic broke into giggles I knew and saw that he indeed was not looking. I turned and swatted her on the arm. I met her in History of Magic about a week ago and now I just couldn't live without her. It sounds mean but I'm so happy she was forced by her parents to transfer.

"Jerk! But yes, it's kind of about him... I just called him Draco. In my head of course but still! It's so weird..." I confessed to her and all I got in return was a little giggles.

"Mione, it is really not a big deal. He's hot and you guys are starting to become friends, of course you would call him Draco! Don't worry about girl." Victoria smiled at me and I nodded feeling just a tinsy bit better. Vic always helped me feel better about my choices, finally a friend who accepted me for who I am. And by that I mean completely. While Harry and Ronalds friendship was still on shaky grounds, I knew I had never felt this way with either of them. I know that that might sound biased given our current situation but looking back I find there were quite a few things they just wouldn't agree on.

Neverless, I will continually be friendly just... I don't think we'll ever reach that level of closeness again. Life works in unexpected ways I thought, glancing at Victoria and quickly turned to look at Draco. This time however my eyes locked with the depths of his. Molten silver drew me in and I found myself not caring who noticed I was looking.

Until of course, Victoria elbowed me hard in the ribs. I whipped around hard and glared at her before I realized what I did, then my face felt hot and I gave a shy smile. She, of course, burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard that she fell off her chair, and then it was my turn to laugh.

I felt Draco's eyes burning on my neck and turned half expecting a glare or a sneer, only to be surprised by the soft smile in his stare. Once again I blushed and quickly looked back at my table to hide the flush he had brought upon me.

I couldn't say what I was feeling at that moment but everything felt right. I didn't worry about my report due in a couple days, or fixing my friendships, or even how my life had drastically changed. Because in that moment, just trying to hide my blush from a boy, within its simplicity I felt like a child again. Nothing to worry about just a boy and a girl.

And I felt happy, inexplicitly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The fight rang through the air. At first the muddled sounds of spells whizzed through the air, now dull thuds of bone and flesh surrounded the crowd. I was just trying to get to Transfiguration like a good little student but noooooo. The one time I'm actually really trying to get to a class on time and the pathway is blocked. We're learning to change our eye colour for goodness sake! Something cool-ish for once!

I actually didn't even realize there was a crowd in fact until I practically ran into them. I was daydreaming of eye colours... perhaps green would look good, or maybe a silver that while looks cold can be oh so warm...

And then BAM. I walk, like a loser I may add, right into a Hufflepuff fourth year. This kid gave me the most evil glare I have ever seen a Hufflepuff give. At least I think that was what it was, might have been constipation. Who knows?

I glanced around only seeing then just how big the fight was. A huddle of thirty-some students had gathered and were cheering on the the people in the centre. I felt a little shaken, a fight like this hadn't happened in quite a while. What on earth could have caused it?

Slowly I pushed towards the centre, dying to get a look at the problems. Curiosity burned within me, apparently a bit of the old me had risen to the occasion. I broke through the mass of bodies and stared in shock at the two boys before, I heard a click in my jaw as it fell open. A couple other people broke through beside me and I could tell they were feeling the same way I was.

Draco and Zabini. Those were the two fighting against each other, the supposedly best friends, now swinging and cursing.

"Omg." Though I whispered it, Draco seemed to hear. He turned to glance in my direction, unfortunately, giving Zabini the perfect moment to swing. Malfoy went down without hesitation.

When this happened, Zabini looked almost confused. He wiped a tan hand across his bloody nose and glanced around at the people.

"The 'ell are you looking at! Go to class!" He yelled and a couple of the younger years stumbled back in fear. Even I took a step back, his eyes flared with a hidden flame, and I did not want to get burnt.

When I stepped back however an unsuspecting student yelped in surprise when I landed heavily on his foot. Zabini's eyes glared in the direction of the cry and hardened even more, if possible, as he saw me.

"You! This is all your fault!" He spat at me, as he lowered a hand to help Draco up. He slapped it away though, and I swear every jaw in that circle dropped. Sure a fight between slytherins, even best friends, happened often, but to refuse a mans hand... to them, it's like an honour/ pride thing. Blaise looked down at Draco for what seemed like forever, and then simply turned and pushed his way through crowd. Everyone was still, not sure what to do, then Draco got up and also walked through the crowd, glancing once at me and then in the direction he was headed.

The kids melted away as I began to slightly jog after him. "Draco!" I call out. He doesn't even turn. I grab his arm, "Wait."

"What?" His eyes are cool and struggling to stay calm.

"Well, what happened?" My answer is small, nervous. He sees this but only barks out, "What do you think happened?!" My hand immediately drops from his arm and I seem to shrink in size, he can be quite intimidating when he's angry. Draco sighs, and he walks to the corridor wall and sliding down until his legs are stretched in front of him. We stare at eachother for a while until suddenly he pats the floor next to him. I timidly walk to him and sit down cross-legged leaning against the wall, our arms barely touching. We haven't even really decided on being friends yet, and it felt awkward... but nice.

"This is weird" He speaks, and while soft it is echoing through the empty halls. I only nod, a little afraid of what I might say. Draco's head turns and he looks at me, "Sorry I frightened you." Shrugging I play with my ringlets, my eyes slowly travel up towards his eyes, my heart beats so loud it's a wonder that he seems not to hear it.

"I don't want to scare you." He moves ever so slightly in, if I moved an inch I could kiss him. Our breath mingels and I can smell the crisp mint that is Draco. I begin to count the shades in his eyes when I realize that he asked me a question.

"I know" I answer, and some part of me does know. He leans back away from me, closes his eyes and breathes out, "Good." Only now do I actually realize that he must be hurting from the fight. His energy seems to drain out of him, and I could see several bruises beginning to form.

"_Episkey_" I whisper the spell under my breath, even though it wasn't much it seemed to help a little. He looked at me sideways through his lashes, "Never heal the enemy Hermione. Number one rule of war." A tiny smile is on his lips, and I know that deep down he is grateful for the gesture, however small. I knew that he would never utter those two simple words, but in that moment I didn't care.

"You're welcome" I reply to his silent thanks and his smile just grows. We sit alone and in silence for what seems like eternity. Eventually Draco begins to slump down onto the ground, fatigue finally taking over. He ends up half leaning on me, and for a while I'm too surprise to do anything.

"You ok?" I ask gently, he slightly nods then shakes his head.

"I feel at least 8 times worse than I look, even though I know I look quite ravishing... it fucking hurts" He grimaces a little and I frown. How could he joke right now? Sighing I reply, "Well, lets get you to the infirmary then. I push off the ground and offer a hand down to him.

He looks at it with mild hesitation. Then he takes it, and soon we are walking away from the empty hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Quidditch was a weird sport. One I still can't quite wrap my head around. Why on earth would you volunteer to be that high up in the air, batting around balls with large clubs, when anything could go wrong? It's insane how some people get so excited for try outs and cry when they don't get it. From my perspective, the team was doing you a favor by not accepting you.

As I was walking to the pitch I shared my views with Draco, whom only replied with, "but, it's quidditch." With a deer in the headlights kind of look. As though he couldn't understand how anyone didn't like it.

"Honestly Draco," it had become natural now for us to call each other by our first names, "It is a 50/50 chance you'll get injured almost every single time you go out there. Why would you think that it's worth it?" He shook his head, and I watched the people pass us by with silent confusion, mulling over his stupidity. We decided to take our friendship public, and while some accepted it, most were just confused. I didn't care.

"Well Mione, it is just the perfect combination of feeling free, and feeling like you have an important duty to complete. Plus, I do love a little risk" He said with a wink. I fought to keep the butterflies down, I knew while our friendship was ok, anything more might induce a permanent shock on all of Hogwarts. And I wasn't sure he felt even remotely the same... Heck, I wasn't even sure of how I felt.

I carefully raised an eyebrow, "Freedom... And duty? Seems very compatible." I giggled slightly as he mocked glared at me. "You know what I meant", said Draco.

"Sure, sure, you tell yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Now he chuckled, a sound I loved to hear. We reached to changing rooms and stopped. He turned to me and smiled, "Well time to go win against Gryffindor." "Mhmm", I said as sarcastically as I could.

He smirked and played with my Gryffindor coloured scarf, "even though you're wearing these I know who you'll actually be cheering for." I rolled my eyes but smiled, because I knew also who I would be secretly cheering for.

"You know me too well" I said as I watched his face transformed into one of those rare genuine smiles. "Well," Draco said, "are you going to give me a hug for good luck or what?"

Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg... my thoughts went to mush, and my heart started to race. I barely kept a calm composure as I leaned in and stretched up onto my tippy-toes to wrap my arms around him. He seemed a little shocked at first that I actually hugged him but after a moment's hesitation, he pulled me in closer and squeezed me tight. I thought my heart would burst.

I pulled back, slightly unwillingly I may add, and stared into his eyes, "Good luck Draco". Then I smiled and walked away, only glancing back once I may add! (Used a lot of willpower to keep it to one) And when I did he was staring at me, with something in his eyes that I did not recognize.

The butterflies were a real pain in the ass.

The crowds roared as the teams came flying out. Green and red flashed by and formed a river of christmas. Time slipped by as I watched intently and soon the two seekers were chasing the snitch. Everything counted on the one who caught it, the pressure and focus could be felt by all watching.

Suddenly I turned to Victoria, "how do you know if you like someone?" I asked. She was startled by the abruptness, and looked at me curiously before a look of knowing crossed her face. Vic slightly smirked and said, "well honestly Mione, you just know."

I sighed, _that_ was a lot of help.

"If it helps," she said, "I think he maybe starting to like you too." I looked up and onto the pitch. I watched the way his blonde hair flew everywhere and the intensity of his eyes burned a hole in me. Even though it wasn't me he was staring at.

"Really?" I whispered in a state of hope and disbelief. Victoria snorted at my hopefulness, i guess it was really obvious who i liked...

"Well duh, I totally watch you guys all the time," Vic winks, "in like a totally stalkerish way." She giggles and I can't help but join in, something about her is just so easy to love. Even when she's being an annoying jerk. We stop after a bit and I look up to see Draco smiling at me, directly at me. He quickly looks away, and I think that it might have just been my imagination. Yet, when I turn back to Victoria my voice shakes in a nervous, childish way, "Let me guess, it's the way he looks at me?"

I say it as joke, but it comes out like a curious animal peeking out from the bushes. She doesn't respond for a while and I force a fake laugh to ease the tension. It's so obvious. I think I may be starting to care way too much, especially when _he_ might not even care about me. My hands squeeze together and I look down at my lap.

"Yes." Victoria says it so quiet, I wonder if she actually said it or I just wanted her to. My eyes meet hers and she says it again, "Yes, god yes. Heck, I get butterflies when he looks at you. You are the only one who turns his grey to silver" She sticks her tongue out and jabs me between the ribs jokingly. I smile and hug her, squeezing her until I hear Vic giggle and hug me back.

"Thanks" I say as I lean back into my seat, "I think I needed to hear that." She smiles knowingly and I switch my gaze back to the field. I watch the green boy soar and all of a sudden drive vertically towards the ground, a red flame licking his heels, at the last minute both swoop up and over one of the stadiums. Merlin, who on earth would do that for just the honour of saying they play quidditch?

I feel the corners of my mouth edging up, because, I knew exactly who.


End file.
